


Stand By You (Vergil X Reader)

by Scarlysle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlysle/pseuds/Scarlysle
Summary: You thought that the Tale of Sparda was just a mere legend, A children's tale to be exact but no it's not just a myth.Sparda existed and that's when you meet his two sons and fell in love with a cold-hearted one and his name is?Vergil...
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nelo Angelo/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't you mind meeting the man you always dream of?

**_Your POV_ **

You stared at the man who's holding your hand tightly like a fragile glass that he cherishes you like it's the last day of his life.

 _"Y/n you have to go back please just leave me alone here "_ the man pleadingly said, sadness was lace on his voice.

You on the other hand didn't notice that tears are already flowing down to your face as he cupped your right cheek with his left hand. You look at him again unfortunately you can't quite distinguish him.

His face is quite blurry, both of your hands are shaking desperately cause of this pressure that you really feel and you really don't know the reason why. You stared at him then creases your forehead.

 _" No! I can't leave you here, You know how much I love you Ve---"_ Your words are cut off when you were was about to spill his name.

You suddenly woke up, gasping heavily as you can still hear the birds chirping musically outside, beads of sweat are running down on your crease forehead.

 _"What kind of dream is that?"_ You murmured softly as you massaged your temple and creases your forehead in confusion.

That man ever since you were young you always dreamed about him. You always see him those clothes that he always wears but his face... You cant get through to it.

When you started dreaming about him. You can't get him out of your mind every day, those blue shirt he always wears when he was younger with a blue amulet hanging his neck and then later on turned into a dark blue vest with a cravat when he was a teen then changed into coat when he turned into a man this time, slicked white hair and the sword it was a Yamato.

You don't really know much about him, his name, age nor his favorites. but you always see him in your dreams. You often asked yourself if is it possible?

You furrowed your brows then sighs and looks around your whole room. A ray of sunlight is pointing towards you blinding your eyesight but you blink it away and smiled.

You Y/n S/n been living here in a residential area of 66 slum avenue city since then and when your parents died your favorite auntie took care of you. She was really a nice auntie, you love her so much. Both of you are living in a small two-story house, enough for you and her.

You slip out of your bed and walk silently downstairs as you saw her cooking breakfast for both of you. You smiled and greet her

 _" good morning auntie!"_ You exclaimed cheerfully then smile at her.

She smiled back at you _" Good morning sweetheart how's your day?"_ she replied sweetly.

 _" It's fine auntie, are you going to your usual job? "_ you ask her again.

Your auntie is a journalist so she'll be going out almost a month or more than that.

 _" Yep, I'm going out of a town for a week or maybe a month " s_ he replied and pouted.

 _" Again? "_ You sighed in defeat _" But I already miss you auntie but don't worry I'll take care of our home."_ You said sadly but your auntie just giggles about it.

After your auntie cooked both of your breakfast, you help her served the food and both of you started eating. After finishing all of your food your auntie bid a farewell to you as she hugs you tightly and then grabs your keys and walks to the front door.

 _" if you want to go out just lock our door okay and please sweetheart be careful I cannot afford to lose you. Just like your mom and dad sweetheart, I heard that robbers are lurking around the Fortuna city so you better take care of yourself"_ she said with a hint of worry on her voice

 _" yes, auntie, and you too please take care of yourself. I love you auntie "_ You replied and slightly smiled at her.

 _" You too sweetheart, I love you too "_ After your auntie bid farewell. She hops in on her car and turned it on speeding away to your house.

Since your the only one in your house an idea pops out on your mind to ease your boredom _, " Why not take a walk outside right? I happened to know the nearest library here in the city "_ You thought.

You ran upstairs and run towards your room and walked to the bathroom.

Proceeding to take all off your clothes. You turned on the faucet of your bathtub until it's full of water then u sink yourself in it. Using your (Favorite/scented) body wash. You started putting it on your body.

A few hours after taking a bath. You walked out of your bathroom wearing your bathrobe and open your closet. You choose a white ruffle dress that your auntie gave on your birthday and decided to wear it.

After changing clothes. You combed your (short/long black hair) and put on some slight makeup and white shoes to match your dress then after that you run downstairs and go out of your house as you lock the door.

While taking a stroll outside looking at the scenery of Fortuna city walking ahead you spotted the library and started to jog slowly and decided to walked in as the bell chimes signaling that you already get inside.

You actually liked to read books and whatever genre is it as long as it eases your boredom.

 _" Good morning Sasha "_ You greeted and smiled at her.

She smiled back and greet you too then proceeded to do what she's doing.

You looked around the library and walk towards the bookshelves as you touch the hem of the books while reading the title of it trying to choose an interesting book that can build up your curiosity.

When suddenly you bumped into a tall man as his book falls on the ground. You gasped and kneel as you took it .

 _" Argh, I'm so clumsy! I'm not even looking where I was going idiot y/n "_ you thought.

 _" I'm really sorry i wasn't really looking onto my way I'm really s-"_ Your words were cut off when you stand up just to give the book to whoever you bumped but you gasped for the second time when you look at him.

The shock was written all over your face. You notice that the man who is standing in front of me is so goddamn familiar!.

Your head is aching so bad while your closing your eyes you touched your head leaning at the shelves for support.

 _" Y/n... you have... you have.... to go back... to go back.. just leave me alone here... "_ The man's voice in your dream started echoing on your head.

You notice that the man in front of you wrapped his arms around your waist.

The said man creases his forehead while looking at you while you on the other hand still closing your eyes in pain.

" _What are you doing? "_ he huskily replied.

You opened your eyes as you notice that he is looking down at you while his arms wrapped around your waist.

You looked away slightly blushing when he notices that you're getting okay he let go of you as you started missing his warmth.

" Yeah... I'm okay... Thank you " You whispered.

" This man standing in front of me is so familiar," You thought as you check his clothes if it's the same clothes as the man in your dreams and notice that all of it is the same!

You stutter trying to get the right word to say to him.

 _" I remember him! This can't be! I would never forget him the man in front of me is the man I've always been dreaming of since I was a child. "_ You thought.

 _" I've got a feeling that this is not a mere coincidence, "_ You thought.

Your heart is starting to beat erratically while cold sweat is running at the back of your neck and these butterflies erupting on your stomach is making you sick.

Your eyes are looking up and down at the man who's in front of you

 _B_ _lue Coat... Check._

_slicked white hair... Check_

_T_ _he blue amulet... Check_

and also the _Yamato...._ _Check_

You stared at him for a minute. When you notice yourself staring at him you let out a small awkward laugh.

 _" Damn! I don't know what to do swear to god. Maybe he thinks that I looked fucking weird right now"_ You thought.

 _" Well, this is the man I've been dreaming for my entire years! It's not like you can calm yourself, aren't you?! "_ You thought again.

 _" What the hell happening is this a coincidence or a destiny? what am I thinking? like eww, seriously y/n? destiny? "_ You thought and you started to panic again.

My eyes are wide as saucers.

As if reading my movements and can see through my soul. He suddenly smirks that makes my heart beats more erratically again!

 _" oh, my holy mother of the cow did he just smirked at me? this man! "_ You thought

 _"It's y-you"_ You stated and stared at him.

 _"Me? What are you talking about?"_ he replied and looks at you intently.

You blush in embarrassment when he said those words.

 _" what the hell is happening to me? I shouldn't be acting like these, well who shouldn't be acting like this his voice is rough and slightly husky that makes STOP! Y/N STOP! Snap out of it Y/n! "_ I immediately straightened myself up.

 _" Nothing... I.... Uhm... What i mean is it's you who I bumped to.... btw I'm Y/n I'm really sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't really looking at my way"_ You stated as you looked down and you can feel that his eyes are looking at you as if you are prey.

You looked up onto him again and stared at his face and notice those piercing blue eyes, chiseled jaw, pointed nose, and those red pouty lips that you wish you could kiss right now.

" _GODDAMN! What the hell am I thinking? This is not so me. God this is embarrassing "_ You cringed at your thought.

 _"Hm.... okay_ " He replied then walks away leaving you still leaning on the bookshelf.

You sighed in relief

 _" I look like a fucking weirdo talking to him, "_ You thought

 _" W-wait!"_ You called onto him.

He stopped walking and looked at you sideways _" What?_ " he coldly replied.

 _"I u-uhh... What's your name?"_ You asked him softly, afraid that he might glare at you.

 _"Vergil"_ he stated and walk away again but you jogged up close to him and smiled softly.

 _"N-nice to meet you V-Vergil! "_ You stated but he just nods and it seems he didn't want a conversation with you so you just walked beside him quietly.

You awkwardly gulp. " _A man in a few words eh? You never thought you would be meeting him here,_ _Wait that's weird? I'm not in love with him or anything?_! " You blush at your thought.

I looked at him again. _" Why are you so handsome? "_ You thought while looking at him then he suddenly looks back at you and you gulp then looks away.

You stopped and looked around the shelves. " _he doesn't even want a conversation with you so why bother? "_ You thought.

You sighed as you try to find a good book again so that you won't annoy the hell out of him.

Trying to find an interesting book to read. You tried to reach for the book at the top shelves but really you can't grab it.

You whined and tried to reach it again then you tiptoe but still you can't reach it   
"I _hate this height... "_ You murmured.

When suddenly a hand took the book and you turned around and see those piercing blue eyes that are staring intently at you again and it's like staring at your soul.

" _here"_ \- he said and give the book to you while you took it in his hand brushing onto it making your heart beats faster.

 _"t-thank you so much"_ You softly said slightly stuttering.

He just nods and walked away finding his own chair to sit in so that he can also read the book he chooses.

You approach a long table and sit on the chair while opening and reading the book sighing again in relief.

You stared intently at Vergil who's reading the book intently that he picks on the shelves.

" _Snap out of it Y/n! you're getting weird again_! " You thought then frowns.

 _" what im doing, and why the hell am I staring at him? I looked like a fucking schoolgirl who had a crush on a heartthrob ... a hotty heartthrob "_ You thought.

" _Get yourself together Y/n!_ " You shook your head to snap out of your thought and continue reading the book but you looked back again Vergil trying to decipher what the book he is reading.

"The legend of Sparda?" You thought what does that mean curiosity got unto you as you planning to read that book too but your eyelids are so heavy you can't help but fall asleep while reading the book.

**_Vergil's POV_ **

While reading a book and sitting here at the table. I looked at the woman who bumped unto me earlier. I think her name is Y/n?

She is sleeping, head in the table, mouth slightly agape while her hands are still in the book. I smirk as clicked my tongue and walked towards her sat down beside her and look at her.

I found myself staring at the innocent face of her.

Tch! never mind I pinch the bridge of my nose as I found myself acting weird. I backed away and started reading the book again and acting like there's nothing happened. I was reading when Y/n is whispered something

 _" V-Vergil ..."_ she softly whispered while her eyes are still closed.

I frowned it seems like she was having a dream of me. I smirked

" _Foolish mortal_ " I murmured

" _Vergil_ "- she whispered again.

I looked at her once again and stop what I am doing did she just say my name for the second time?

And she slowly opens her eyes while I looked away slightly embarrassed.

 _" You shouldn't be sleeping in the library "_ I murmured

 _" O-oh sorry! "_ she then sits up straight touching the side of her and trying to brush her hair.

I stand up and start to walk into the bookshelves where I grab the book a while ago and put it again and looked backed at Y/n who was staring at me intently . I started walking out into the library.

I shouldn't let myself get attached to that woman.

Humans are frail and I don't want any of my plans crumbling away I don't want it to be ruin. My gut is telling me that if i could get closed to that foolish mortal something terrible would happen to me and feeling that she will be the reason why my plan would be ruin and I don't like that.

I should stay away from her after all she is useless.

I decided to think of my plans opening the demon world. This should be my focus because I need more power without might you cannot protect anything.

And soon I will be stronger, stronger than my father Sparda and my brother dante.

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Saved By Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't it be wonderful that the man you always dream of save you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE;  
> WARNING R16+
> 
> Contains a rape scene that is not suitable for young readers so read at your own risk.

**_Y/n's POV_ **

You stared at Vergil's back intently until he got out of your sight, you sigh not in relief but sadness lingering inside you thinking of not seeing him again.

Vergil is a mysterious man. A man of a few words indeed, your mind keeps thinking like how come he looks exactly the same as the man you've always dream about? You stand up and put the book that you read earlier on the shelves.

Maybe you just need a rest the situation today makes you feel weak after all...

It feels surreal...

 _"I need to go home and I want to sleep"_ You murmured, before walking out of the library you greeted Sasha again and bid farewell to her.

While walking home you spotted a group of drunkards who are walking towards you while they are laughing so loudly.

A fear crept out to your mind while feeling the hairs on your neck begin to freeze. You tried to calm yourself down, not minding them, and creep through so fast trying to get past them. When one of the drunk guys suddenly grabs your arm and squeezes it tightly.

 _"Oh! What a beautiful lady we have here!"_ The drunk guy said with a slurred voice and hiccups lacing in his voice.

 _"Sweetheart wanna have some fun? I'm sure you're going to love this"_ the other guy said grinning widely. You begin to resist them and trash wildly around them

 _"Don't touch me! You pervert!"_ you shouted.

 _"Oh, Come on! Sweetheart"_ the said man and the two guys just laugh as you wiggle your hands trying to escape their grasp.

 _"LET ME GO! ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP ME!"_ you resist again and begin shouting but it's too useless since they're ganging up on you. You kick the groin of the guy who had just grabbed you.

 _"YOU BRAT YOU PAY FOR THIS!"_ he angrily spat as you started to running away when the second guy grabbed you this time on your arm again and held you tightly on your waist.

 _"Feisty huh? I like that"_ he retorts and you resisted again while he started ripping your f/c dress and the other guy touches your thighs but you kicked his face and he stumbles away.

While on the right side you saw a bottle of liquor they held earlier then grab it and then hit the man on the head as he screamed loudly and touches his aching head with blood trailing at the side of his face then you crawl away as you begin to stand up and the third guy grabs your legs.

You cursed loudly in anger.

 _"NO! YOU ASSHOLE! LET GO OF ME! PLEASE! DONT! ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"_ you shouted and a tear fell out of your eyes thinking that maybe this is your last time to be alive. Your eyes are so lost and so scared you don't know what to do anymore You're screaming so loud hoping that somebody would save you...

" _YOU BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!_ " He spat and turned your body around and started choking the hell out of you. You started to coughing and thrashing violently.

You close your eyes as a tear fell down thinking that maybe this is your last time to be alive _. "I don't want to die in this way.... Please whoever hears my plea please help me"_ You thought as tried to gasp some air.

A part of your dress is already torn and your legs are already shown into view. Dark dots begin to appear on your eyes while trying to remove the hands wrapped around your neck as your body starting to get weak.

You were about to close your eyes when suddenly the hand choke around your neck loses

You opened your eyes and gasps heavily for some air as you started coughing weakly again. Opening your eyes, you suddenly spot the drunkard who choked you knockout on the cold floor the three of them lay there unconscious.

You looked up and saw Vergil standing in front of you wearing other than his blue coat, his white hair is swaying slightly in the air and most of all those blue eyes staring at your soul.

 _"V-Vergil "_ You tried to call his name but your hoarse voice is holding you back. You looked back into him then he crouches in front of you as he just silently give you his blue coat.

 _"You're safe now"_ he replied calmly as you clutch his vest and hug him tightly hiding your face on his neck and started sobbing.

He was a bit shock but compose his self afterward. You cried all your emotions to him while clinging to him more _. "Without Vergil, I might be dead right now without him who knows what would happen to me,"_ You thought.

He looked at you then suddenly cupped your face with his hand slowly wiping your tears away.

 _"I despise frail women. Stop crying"_ he calmly replied while looking at you intently.

You can't read any emotion in his eyes while staring at you but deep inside you know he cares for you despite what he said your heart started beating rapidly again and butterflies begin fluttering on your stomach. You stared at his luscious lips and back onto his eyes but you begin to snap out of it and look down trying to hide it from him.

Vergil slowly help you to stand up and held your hands while both of you started walking

" _Where'd you live? I'll walk you home,"_ he stated in a cold manner.

 _"J-just straight this way."_ You replied weakly as he held your hand tightly while walking on your way to your home, you stared at your intertwined hands with his as you blush a bit and look away embarrassed.

 _"Thank you for saving me... Vergil..."_ You said softly as you looked down caressing your thumb on his hands _"Without you, I might be dead right now"_ you murmured again.

" _No need to thank me, I just don't like hearing your screaming voice in the alley_ ," he replied.

You bit your lip preventing yourself to smile as you looked at you and his intertwined hands.

When both of you got home you looked down onto your feet again contemplating if you ask him to go inside of your house but you looked up again and find those blue eyes staring at you.

 _"T-thank you again Vergil"_ You softly said but he just stared at you and nod

 _"W-would you like to come in?"_ You ask him.

 _"No I need to go,"_ he said slightly making you sad

 _"I need to do some serious matter maybe I'll come by next time,"_ he said again as you pouted and looked away.

 _"O-okay see yah"_ You replied not looking at him

Vergil moves closely at you as he grabbed your chin and slowly rubbed his thumb on your lips as he stares at it.

 _"And I'll kiss these lips next time"_ You could swear you heard his voice laced with a slight desire and he started walking away but you stopped him.

 _"Vergil!"_ you called his name as he looks at you and raises his eyebrows as if he's asking what you want and he smirks.

You walked towards him and give his coat back as he looks down at your ripped dress where your thighs are showing. You blushed and thank him for the third time but he just nods again took it and started walking away again.

You open your door as you looked back on the road where he walked out then you enter your house as you lock the door. You lean your back on the door as you touched your lip where Vergil caresses it with his thumb.

 _"And I'll kiss these_ _luscious_ _lips next time"_ You could swear you heard his voice right next to your ear while you blush so much. You snap out of your trance as you ran upstairs and ran towards your room and touch your beating heart.

You lay on your comfy bed as you stare at the ceiling started remembering what had happened today. You started closing your eyes and drift yourself into sleep.

**_SOMEWHERE IN YOUR DREAMS._ **

You woke up in the middle of nowhere while you looked around and notice that you're in somewhat in a creepy and weird place. It's a little bit dark but you can still see those big eyes hanging in the walls that are looking at you. Honestly, it creeps the hell out of you.

You breathe and try to calm yourself that's when you heard two crashing sounds of the swords. You begin to walk around trying to find the causes of the sounds.

You saw two-man clashing, fighting each other like their life was the stake at it.

Clashing sounds of swords and groans are heard around.

You notice that the other one resembles Vergil blue coat, Yamato and a blue amulet, slicked white hair while the other one wearing a red coat, and a sword you don't even know its name, red amulet, a white hair but his hair is ruffled and down.

They are glaring at each other and you try to call out Vergil but he seems that he can't hear you.

 _"Give that to me"_ Vergil spat looking at the red amulet of a man who is wearing a red coat.

 _"No way you got your own,"_ the man who's wearing a red coat says and they begin to clash their sword again.

 _"Well, I want yours too,"_ Vergil said and you crease your forehead in confusion while watching at them.

 _"I'm confused what's happening?"_ You thought.

 _"What are you gonna do with that power huh?"_ the man in the red coat says.

 _"no matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father,"_ the man in the red coat said again

 _"Father?"_ You murmured while watching on them.

 _"Are they siblings?!"_ you stated then again you stared at the man in the red coat and notice that he really resembles Vergil

 _"A twins?"_ you gasp.

 _"You're wasting time!"_ Vergil shouts and readied his sword and runs towards the man in a red coat and they clash their swords again.

 _"We are the son of Sparda..."_ the man in the red coat says.

 _"Within each of us flow his blood..."_ he stated again.

 _"But more importantly his soul!"_ the man continued as he gathers his strength and begins to swing his sword again.

 _"And now my soul is saying it wants to stop you!"_ he shouted again.

Vergil just chuckled Taunting his brother.

 _"Unfortunately our souls are at odds brother,_ " Vergil said.

 _"I need more power!"_ he uttered with anger and clutched his fist in front of his face...

 _"Vergil... Why? Why are you like this?_ " You thought as tears rolled onto your face down to my chin as I try to reach up to Vergil I need to stop him i need to.

 _"And we're supposed to be twins"_ the man stated.

 _"Twins right,"_ Vergil said sarcastically and they clash their sword again.

They started fighting so harsh but after a while, Vergil is already defeated you run onto him and trying to touch him but you can't.

 _"Vergil! Can you hear me?!"_ You tried to touch him again but a spark darted out and it hurts your hand.

 _"Am i... being defeated?"_ Vergil whispered while kneeling down clenching his fist.

 _"What's wrong is that all you've got?"_ his twin spat beastly of confidence around him.

A tear fell out of your eye and trail down to your chin as much as you want Vergil to win. You don't want him to kill his own brother.

 _"Please... Don't hurt Vergil! Please... I'm begging you!"_ You cried hoping this vicious fight would stop. You can't afford to see Vergil hurting... in pain....

He just stared straight at Vergil not minding you as you frowned in confusion _"They can't see me?"_ You murmured while your face is a mess because of crying so bad.

 _"Come on! Get up! You can do better than that!_ " the man cockily stated at Vergil but Vergil just slowly stood up on the ground using his sword for support. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently.

 _"The portal to the demon world is closing Dante because the amulet is being separated"_ Vergil stated to his supposed twin brother named Dante.

 _"Let's finish this Vergil!"_ Dante spat not minding the crumbling of the ground just to kill his twin brother.

Your heart stops in a second and fear crept up your spine then suddenly memories of you and Vergil start flashing in your eyes but you can't decipher it.

 _"No! Please! Don't kill him! I'm begging you, Dante!"_ You shouted trying to stop Dante but it's useless to stop him since he can't kill you.

" _I_ _have to stop you even if it means killing you_ " Dante stated then they started running towards each other.

The sight in front of you breaks my heart so bad when suddenly Vergil cough out some blood in his hands but he just clenches his hands and I started running towards Vergil while tears are falling out of my eyes hoping he'll be okay even though my hand hurts like a hell

" _VERGIL! OH MY GOD NO..._ _STOPPPPP_ _!_ " you gasp and choke on your words hoping he could hear your pleas.

Then the amulet on his hands slowly falls into a stream of running water then he took it slowly

" _N_ _o one can have this_ _D_ _ante_ " Vergil uttered.

" _I_ _t_ _'_ _s mine, it belongs to the son of_ _S_ _parda_ " Vergil stated again then he slowly walks backward while facing Dante and you notice a cliff behind his back making your eyes widen at the sight.

Dante runs towards him Vergil saw pain and worry in Dante's eyes, even he has a cocky facade he really is a concern and he also cares about his brother.

Vergil's Yamato point towards Dante's face.

" _Leave me and go if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world_ _. I'_ _m staying, this place was our father's home_ " Vergil spat to dante then Vergil slowly falls back to the cliff dante tried to reach out to him but Vergil swing his sword as if trying to tell dante that he needs to go back I run towards the cliff and tries to reach my hand to Vergil as a tear flows down to my chin.

" _VERGIL NO! PLEASE VERGIL_ _... DON'T..._ " You whispered in a hoarse voice as if Vergil could hear you.

You notice that Vergil was looking at you as if he can see you this time his sad eyes is uttering neither he doesn't want to do this

" _I love you y/n... I'm sorry_ " Vergil replied then darkness begins to swallow him...

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll do anything to stop him on what he was about to do

**_Y/n's POV_ **

You gasp as you woke up from that terrible dream, cold sweats are running down on your forehead as you inhaled sharply then exhale trying to calm yourself down.

You slowly touch and caress your cheeks and noticing the wetness of tears in your hands and it's only a matter of seconds that you realize that your crying.

You look at the alarm clock on the table on the right side of your bed and notice that it was still 3:47 am.

You sighed and wipe your tears as you stand and walk towards the balcony feeling the moonlight shining brightly at you.

" _I wish it was true that you love me..._ " You murmured looking at the moon.

The moon illuminates the city and somehow it calms you down knowing that everything is going to be alright you thought so.

You tried to smile but a fraction of the dream slipt at your mind and worries were filled on it.

" _Vergil_..." murmuring his name while still looking at the moon wishing that he is here with you

" _I need to stop him_..." You thought then you walk back to your bed and slip on it.

You decided to sleep again but this time it's a beautiful dream, not a nightmare.

**_THREE HOURS LATER_ **

You wake up and stretch your body while an audible moan came out of your mouth and look again to the clock on the bedside table.

 _" 6:45 am"_ You murmured while looking at it.

You put your feet on the warm floor and look around your room the ray of sunlight illuminating it.

There is this warm feeling you always feel while looking at your room, It makes you comfortable.

You walked towards the bathroom and closed the door as you turn the faucet on putting rose petals around the tub and you slip in

A sigh of pleasure escape from your lips while looking above

" _Everything feels surreal_ " You slightly giggle to yourself then you started scrubbing gently on your body while humming your favorite song.

" we will see will fight until eternity... come with me... we'll stand and fight together... Through ourselves will make a better day tomorrow... we shall never surrender~" I smiled a little bit.

You love this song so much since your auntie use this as a lullaby for you to fall asleep easily when you're young

" I wanna see him...m " You murmured then blush at your thought.

After taking a bath you grabbed your white robe then walk out of the bathroom then take a stall to your walk-in closet room while picking clothes to wear.

You choose a pastel purple dress with ruffles on the end and a pair of flat black shoes while you stared at yourself in the mirror then twirl slightly giggling.

" I feel like wearing something to impress him! It's not like im wearing this to empress him... I'm just wearing this cause I like it! " You spat onto yourself while still looking at the mirror then you blush.

Then you sit on your make-up table and grab your simple yet classy earrings and necklace then grab your perfume and spray it on your neck and wrist.

You exhale in front of the mirror and took a bare nude lipstick and slightly pucker your lips and put the lipstick on.

You smiled again " _maybe i should go to the library today?_ " You thought as you stand up and walk outside of your room and walked out of your house and lock the door and took a stroll on your way to the library in the 13th avenue

When you arrived you open the door and greeted the librarian.

 _" Oh! Ms. y/n! You're a little bit early like the man yesterday "_ the librarian Sasha uttered.

 _" He's here?_ " You ask and the librarian nodded.

You walked around the library to find Vergil but you can't find him because of this wide stalls of bookshelf that are on your way.

You were about to walk out when heard a slight shuffles of feet something far away and you decided to walk ahead and notice Vergil.

He's talking to someone you don't even know and you stopped in your tracks and looked at the man his talking to.

You saw a bald creepy man who's walking towards Vergil who's finding a book on the shelves.

 _" So you're looking for the book of ancient legends...the tale of the demon warrior Sparda?"_ the bald man asks Vergil.

" _That's not what im looking for, leave me_ " Vergil uttered and closes the book and put it back on the shelves.

" _The legend of Sparda?_ " You murmured remembering the book he read yesterday? The man somehow took the book then?

" _then what ARE you looking for?... a demon that impregnates a woman who then bears twin sons that's the story isn't it?_ " the bald creepy man asks Vergil.

You frown why does Vergil is looking for a book like that? The tale of the demon warrior Sparda? that's odd.

You gasp slightly when Vergil point's the Yamato at the bald creepy man

" _Leave me I won't tell you for the third time_ ," he said but the bald man keeps talking and putting his hand on Vergil's Yamato sliding it downwards slowly causing the blood to pour out on his fingers.

" _P_ _eople inherently fear evil. However... occasionally a person may become seduced by evil_ " the bald man uttered.

With a glint of curiosity on Vergil's eyes, he put back his Yamato on his sheath.

 _" what are you getting at?_ " Vergil ask the bald man

" _share with me the story of Sparda_ " the bald man murmured but Vergil just walk away.

You gasped and hide onto the first shelf of the library as if acting to find a book.

"I _must act that I know nothing at all_ ," You thought.

A shadow crept behind you while you still keeping on finding a book knowing that it's Vergil behind you.

" Y/n..." Vergil called in his husky voice making you flinch slightly and your knees started to get weak just by hearing his voice.

It seems that he still remembers your name.

" _cute,"_ You thought.

" _I saw it_ " Vergil uttered.

You turned around and stared at his deep blue eyes.

" _Saw what? "_ You murmured softly.

You could swear you hear my voice in somehow in a slight high pitch and it sounds flirty...

" _Goddamn just hearing his voice had this kind of effect on me, "_ You thought.

" _I-im not! I know nothing!_ " You reasoned in a slight panic state slightly stuttering

" _Oh! come on! Why am I even stuttering?_ " You thought annoyed by yourself for acting that way.

You notice that Vergil is looking at you slowly from head to toe.

You slightly blush and look away Vergil just looks at you with his usual poker face.

" _You shouldn't put your nose in someone's business,_ " he uttered and you just felt like my heart is been stabbed by a knife because of what he said.

You felt the tears were about to pour out of your eyes started to pour out but you control it and blink and inhale trying to calm yourself down.

Your sensitive side is showing and you hate it and somehow Vergil is right about what he said.

" _S_ _-sorry I just happened to stumble on that area and happened to see you talking with that man_ " You whispered softly enough for him to heard it and started to walk away.

" _Gosh! I even dress up today for him! Yet this is what I've got! serves you right y/n!_ " You thought.

What Vergil said makes your heart swell in sadness and you hate yourself for feeling it that way.

You looked away from him still walking but suddenly he grabbed your wrists and you gasped as you look at him.

" You look nice today by the way... " he said then this time he walks away living you in the shelves with your mouth agape.

A blush crept onto your face and started walking outside the library.

You looked back at the library and happily walk towards your house.

_**Vergil's POV** _

" _The activation method as I prescribed before. it should be a simple matter to you_ " Arkham uttered holding a book in his right hand as he keeps muttering on how to open a portal of the demon world.

He is the man I met earlier in the library and meant to help me to open the demon world

" _I will go to his place, I believe that I know where the item we seek is located_ " he uttered once again and clutched the book tightly in his hand.

What he means is the amulet my younger brother dante had.

Our mother had given us an amulet mother give me the blue one and dante had the red one. 

This amulet is used by my father Sparda to close and open the portal of the demon world.

" _You should dispose of any obstacle quickly and Vergil stay away from that woman if you don't want all of your plans to be ruined,_ " he uttered talking about y/n the woman i met yesterday at the library, and after that Arkham walk away.

" _I_ _intend to_ " I replied.

Humans are frail and I despise weakly. I don't want any human contact or emotions to feel. I am a demon and I should act like one. I want to be like father and that is the reason why I need more power.

" _Without power, you cannot protect anything,"_ I thought.

Demons started to appear in front of me and I readied my sword and started slicing them in half as they begin to disappear in the thin air.

After killing all of them i put back my sword onto my sheath and slick back my white hair and started walking to the tower called temen ni gru as I stop in front of the door

" _It begins_ " Smirking I begin to walk inside.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.** _


	4. The Tension Between Two Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order for power would Vergil do anything to have it?

**_Y/n's POV_ **

After what happened earlier at the library you walked onto the silent street of 13th avenue.

On your way to your house, you unlocked the door and you get inside and put your shoes on the shoe rack and walked onto the sofa your and sit on it.

Slightly massaging your bare foot a fraction of the scene earlier slip on your mind making you blush on your thought.

Suddenly you started panicking when the ground started shaking violently.

You grab onto the nearest thing as you clung your dear life onto it, a gasp came out of your mouth.

" _What the hell is happening_ _!_ " You shouted still panicking praying that this shaking would stop.

As if your prayers are answered the shaking suddenly halt and you begin to run barefooted outside of your house and look around.

A tall tower erupted from the ground while a huge humanoid creature is flying around it.

Mouth agape you stared at the tower in horror. " _what on earth is happening here?!_ " You thought as you run into the alley and saw a lady in a schoolgirl blouse and short brown shorts riding her vehicle?

You notice something a weapon on her back just like a submachine gun with a bayonet on her back

"I _found it_ " the lady uttered to herself as she looks onto the tower.

" _wait_!" You shouted trying to grab her attention and then her red bluish-green eyes look at where the voice came from

" _what? "_ In her tough voice, she looks at you intently.

" _Are you perhaps going onto that tower? "_ You ask hoping that she would say yes.

" _What could I get by answering your question ? "_ she asks again in a monotone voice.

" _C-can I come with you? "_ You plead loud enough for her to hear

" _Do you want a death wish woman? You don't even know how to defend yourself "_ She uttered and turned the engine of her vehicle on.

Clicking my tongue something tells me that I need to go on that tower my curiosity is killing me and I cannot let this through. I'm going to that tower one way or another.

**_NO ONE'S POV_ **

A phone ring loudly on the room as the half-naked man with a towel on his white ruffled down hair kick his door and walks onto it after taking a bath as he dries his hair with his towel.

He strongly kicks the chair which was on the floor making it jump and fall right this time on its place.

The man sits on the chair and puts both of his feet on the table making the telephone fly as he grabs it.

" _sorry not open for business yet_ ," he said a hint of arrogance coated on his voice as he throws the telephone right back onto its right place as he grabs a slice of pizza slightly chuckling...

" _I haven't even got a name for this yet I'm already receiving some calls_ " he murmured slightly giving his hair alight sway and begin eating the pizza he took

On the other side of the door a bald creepy man standing on it and unlocks the front door as he shows up and walks slowly inside his joint.

 _" you a customer too? "_ Dante ask the bald man.

The bald man just stayed quiet not answering his question.

The half-naked man huffed in annoyance 

" _well if you want you to use a bathroom help yourself the toilet's in the back_ " he murmured but still the creepy man stayed quiet again.

The bald creepy man begins to walk onto the left side as he put his hand on the pool table feeling the surface.

" I _s your name Dante? The Son Of Sparda?_ " the man asks the said man Dante.

Dante frowns as he looked back at the man " _where did you hear that?_ " Dante asks as the bald man walks in front of the table where Dante's both feet are dangling.

" _From your brother,_ " the bald man said as he took a look at Dante's necklace.

" _He sent this invitation to you please accept it,_ " the bald man said again as he begins to grasp the front of the table and pulled the table up throwing all things.

Dante kicks it and stands on the fallen table and when his pistol falls he grabs it and points his gun to the front but the bald creepy man just disappear

" _invitation huh?_ " Dante said as he caught the pizza box that falls in front of him.

Dante grabs a slice of pizza again and was about to eat the pizza a group of demons wearing a black cloak and growling red eyes hoard towards Dante as they stab Dante with their weapon called scythe.

Blood flows out on Dante's body but Dante pushed one of the demons with a brute force making its head snap onto its body half and Dante begins to playing its head as if it was a ball. He started walking onto the jukebox as he grabs the scythe that struck on his chest and throws it on the metal ceiling fan making it fall towards the demons that cause the demons to die.

" _This party is getting crazy. Let's rock!_ " Dante excitedly said and put his hand on it.

He clicks it but no sound was heard clicking it over and over again but still, no sound is heard until he punches that so-called jukebox and rock music erupted inside the hall room.

Dante started tapping his foot as if liking the song then started to push and kick the demons, shooting on it one by one, and then uses one of the demons as a skateboard as he jumps on the pool table that one of the feet is broken.

The pool balls flow upward as he shot the white pool ball and the demons got shot by it and Dante grabs his sword called rebellion and cut the pool table in half and kick it on them strongly as the demons started to disappear.

" _the end? don't bet on it_ " Dante cockily said after killing the remaining demons.

**_After Dante killing all the demons_ **

Dante sit on the fallen table as he watches how wrecked his shop was and playing on his sword in a circular motion he then notices a pizza box with a pizza on it and started walking on it a he was about to grab on that pizza a demon appeared and stomp on it Dante shoot the demon on the head as he walked where his coat hangs and grab it while holding the rebellion on his left hand and the coat on the right hand.

"I _can already tell...looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!_ " Dante said as he kicks the front door and walks outside his shop and look back onto his shop.

" _damn it! you guys totally wrecked my shop! I haven't even named it yet!_ " he cusses onto the demons in front of him Dante gritted.

 _"you're going to pay for that_ " Dante said again as he throws the rebellion and put on his red coat as he the rebellion falls he grabs onto it and suddenly sneezes and his shop collapses Dante looks back onto his shop and gritted again.

"I _hope you're all enough to cover all of this!_ " Dante said pointing all the demons with his sword.

After Dante killing the remaining demons whose getting on his way end. He defeats a wraith a more upgraded demon he fought earlier.

Soon enough a huge tower jutting out from the ground making the ground shake violently, Dante looks up as he saw a man standing onto that tower holding a katana and wearing a blue coat.

 _"It's been nearly a year since we last met. where does the time go_ " Dante murmured while looking at the man whose standing proudly on the top of the tower, who looks at him with a calm expression?

" _no doubt you've got some fun planned for me, right Vergil?_ " Dante shouts at Vergil.

Well at the same time while Vergil is busy looking at his little brother Arkham walks toward him.

" _Arkham_ " Vergil said calling Arkham's name.

" _well doesn't this excite you? the temen ni gru has revived the great one who once ruled this earth as the medium between the human world and the demon world. isn't it a magnificent view?_ " Arkham ask Vergil. _..._ " as Arkham keeps on blubbering Vergil closes his eyes as if calming his self as he cuts Arkham blubbering

" _that's none of my concern, did he have it?_ " Vergil asks Arkham about the said amulet.

" _of course. he taking good care of it. after all. its the only memento left from the mother you both lost_ " Arkham said as Vergil took the amulet that's hanging on his neck it and look into it

" _but he has no idea of its true power_ " Vergil uttered.

then suddenly a demon flies in front of Vergil as Vergil walks away and slice it into half not looking at it Arkham looks down at the dead demon who slowly falls down onto the tower and look onto the woman who is riding a vehicle as she goes to the tower called temen ni gru.

**_TO BE CONTINUED._ **


	5. Find him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you save him?

**_Y/n's POV_ **

After the woman rejected my request earlier. You started to walk back to your house while a deep sigh flows out of your mouth and a frown embedded on your face.

Your gut is telling you that you needed to go inside that tower.

That there's something that is mysterious in that tower.

Ever heard about the quote " _That curiosity may kill the cat "_ but you don't care and you don't let yourself get killed either.

While you hiding away from the demons that reappearing in the area. You run towards the tower barefooted but you don't even care if it wounded your feet.

The only thing inside your mind is you getting inside that tower.

 ** _After Y/N running into the alley_**.

As you arrived in front of the huge tower a chill went up on your spine as you heard a very loud growl inside.

You slowly walked inside as you rubbed both of your hands on your arms to sway away from the coldness but then you saw a man who was about to fight a very huge three-headed dog and a loud gasp escape from your mouth.

This is the man that resembles Vergil! his twin brother! Suddenly the huge three-headed dog blows a block of ice with a sharp tip towards you and you shouted in horror

" _AAAAAHHHHH!_ " You shouted as you close your eyes waiting for the impact but then nothing came 

Slowly opening your eyes you saw that Vergil's twin brother protecting yours from decapitating your head from the sharp ice with his weapon as you looked back and saw the huge broken door is now frozen with ice trapping us inside.

There's no turning back now.

" _Damn! I liked beautiful ladies but why now? why did you even come to this place!_ " Dante said as he throws the sharp ice away using his weapon.

" _Look woman there's no time to talk, look for a place to hide_ " he retorts again.

You nodded and hurriedly hide at the back of the huge iceberg on the left side as he battles with the three-headed dogs again, shooting it with his guns and slicing it with his weapon.

**_After Dante defeated the three-headed dog_ **

" _You ... you are not human are you?_ " The three-headed dog ask Dante

" _Who knows, I'm not even sure myself_ " Dante replied and cockily shrugged 

" _regardless, you have proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability. Take my soul and go forth, you have my blessing_ " The three-headed dog said as he shatters into a ball of light then flies towards Dante's hand.

It forms into a weapon, an ice nunchaku then Dante practices his moves cockily while you just rolled your eyes hearing his boasting voice after that he looked at the iceberg where you hides.

" _you can come out now. it's already safe._ " Dante said referring to you hiding in the huge iceberg.

You walked towards him when you suddenly heard broken shards and a woman appears as she rides on her vehicle and charges towards Dante then Dante pushes me, making me fall to the ground as he backflips onto the air to avoid the lady.

" _that's the rude woman I met earlier_!" You thought then frowned again 

" _are you going to the party? what's the matter? Why the rush? Didn't you get some invitation_ " don't ask the woman you just met earlier

The woman doesn't even look at Dante as he grabs her submachine gun and shoots a missile at Dante while Dante just hops on as he laughs like a child as if it excites him while riding on the missile and hop off making the missile fly upwards and creating a big hole on the ceiling.

The woman turns her engine on and charges on Dante but flows through the big hole instead, Dante just smirked while looking upwards.

Dante walked towards you as he helps you to stand up.

" _What are you doing here, this is a dangerous place_ ," Dante said.

" _Thank you, Dante_." You replied as you pat the dirt out of your dress.

" _Woah, how did you know my name? wait... Are you stalking me? OH. YOU'RE A FAN OF ME ARENT YOU?!_ " he loudly said then chuckles as he waves slightly his hair cockily

" _Seriously!? it's not like that_! " You replied slightly panicking

think! y/n THINK FOR ANY REASON! then an idea pop into your mind.

" _Uhm - uh eh actually I happened to know your twin brother I have a thing or two on how to stop him and I will help you_ " You retort on Dante

" _oh really how can you help me when you don't even have the slightest weapon and you come here barefooted_ " he stated while looking at your feet

" _hush! just let me come with you and you'll eventually know it_ " you replied while grabbing his arm tightly

" _alright easy woman_ " Dante said as he wriggles his arm to break free

" _you'll be dead meat_ " Dante murmurs

 _" EXCUSE ME ! ? "_ You replied but he just cut you off.

" _anyways, what's your name lady_ " Dante ask

" y/n just y/n" you replied

he then walked towards me and ruffled my hair, taunting me seriously Dante and Vergil had a big difference.

" _okay just y/n you'll be having your death wish, now follow me_ ," he said then walked towards the huge door and clicked his tongue again while you on the other hand just huffed and rolled your eyes again

" hmp! " you huffed.

" _Pardon_?" he asks

 _" oh it's nothing_ " I looked away instead.

**_Vergil's POV_**

As I felt the presence of the uninvited guest here I sense the presence of y/n and another woman I don't even know who as I looked down.

" _Looks like we have an uninvited guest_ ," I said while not looking onto Arkham

" _is that so_?" he replied as he closes the book he always read which is the legend of Sparda 

" _a human, a woman_ ," I said still looking downwards on this tower.

 _"I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited one to leave, that is what you want. Actually, I happened to be acquainted with that woman, a storm was approaching "_ Arkham said as he proceeded to walk away.

" _Arkham_." I called onto him

 _" Just leave the other woman aside, I should be the one to ask that woman to leave "_ i stated.

Arkham stopped then walks away again. 

**_Dante's POV_ **

After the fight of the Cerberus, the three-headed demon hound. I met this weird woman who's name is Y/n she said that she knows how to stop my supposed twin brother well i don't even know if I believe this woman she even got here in this tower barefooted, tsk women are so reckless and now here we are standing on this huge door I looked onto y/n.

 _" y/n step aside_ ," I said to her.

She nodded as I push the door to open it but won't even budge then I started to kick the door but won't even budge at all, i point both of my guns to the door to destroy it but then suddenly a creepy clown with a fucking huge nose appear making y/n gasp in horror as she scurried a little bit regaining her stance.

 _" yoo-hoo there's no need to use violence devil boy!"_ the clown said while I on the other hand pointing a gun again to the door.

" _oh! wait, wait, wait. Better listen to what other's say lad_ " the creepy clown said stopping me to destroy the door

I put down my gun as I listened to the clown.

" _This tower here is very sturdy you see,_ " the clown said as he taps the huge door twice with a ring sound erupted on it with the use of his freaking wand.

I rolled my eyes while listening to him.

" _Your tricks will do no good, NO GOOD_! " he loudly said as I suddenly pointed my ivory towards his nose.

" _Zip it or I'll pierce the big nose "_ I replied while glaring at him

on the other hand, I looked onto y/n who just shrugged her shoulder 

" _that could be a problem, just hear me out, you've got nothing to lose right ?_ " the clown said who is now touching my shoulder.

 _" my name is a jester and I know a thing or two about this place "_ the so-called clown named jester bows mockingly at me

" _that thing there_ " jester said as he points the slanted slab beside the sturdy door 

_" is a power generator for this entire sector,"_ he said again as he walks around it

 _" in order to order to open the door, you need to apply a little something onto it first, you know what that is kid? or it's too difficult for you_ " jester said then laughs loudly that it's irritating my ears.

I started shooting on his feet while jester started avoiding the bullets as if he was dancing, Y/N on the other hand just put both of her hands on her ears.

 _" get to the point, or do you want to keep on dancing,_ " I ask the freaking clown 

" _Actually I prefer a sword to be my partner, may I have this dance milady?_ " he said while looking onto y/n.

I swing my sword unto jester but he disappeared so fast that my weapon pierce onto the slanted slab making the huge sturdy door to open suddenly 

_"BINGO! THAT IS WHAT THAT SOMETHING IS! remember that kid, write it down in your hand if you don't trust your head_ " jester remark while pointing his head as he laughs loudly

I started shooting onto him again until he disappears finally

"I _see thanks but you still piss me off thou_ , " I murmured referring to the jester 

then I walked onto y/n and ask her if she was okay and then she nods then I walk towards the now opened door signaling on y/n to follow me and we begin to walk inside.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

  
  
  



	6. Mary's Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far does your anger will lead you to?

_**Y/N'S POV** _

Dante and you walk inside the huge door as both of you stumbled into a fountain but instead of water, It was full of blood a loud laugh erupted jester the clown that we met earlier suddenly appeared.

" _Thanks for destroying the lock for me, devil boy! and welcome to hell! please accept my gift don't be humble, just take it! after all, were buddies aren't we?_ " Jester the clown muttered and laugh loudly again.

Suddenly the eyes of the demon statue in a fountain glow bright red as it transforms into a bloody winged demon and flies so fast towards you attacking you

" _Dante!_ " You call his name as a sign of you asking him for some help.

Dante suddenly appears in front of you for the second time as he slashes the winged demon saving you again.

 _" You're just a burden, you foolish innocent woman! What are you even doing here! "_ Jester muttered and his laugh erupted in the whole room again.

You glared at the jester who suddenly disappears in thin air and you bite your lower lip hardly preventing yourself to get mad.

" _don't let him get to you y/n.... you're doing this for yourself, you're doing this to save Vergil,_ " You thought and clench your fist.

" _Well isn't that special? To be honest I'm expecting something a little better than this "_ Dante said while starting to kick some demon's ass that suddenly appears around him.

 _" Just stay back y/n let me handle this "_ Dante muttered to you.

After fighting the demons both of you begin to walk inside another door that leads you to two giant demons that guarding the door.

 _" Look, brother! It's been ages but we finally have company! he brought another human too! "_ the blue eyes giant demon said as i notice the other demon's red eyes

" _I see that we must entertain our guest! you're right we have to be the gracious host_ " the red one said.

 _" What should we do? "_ the blue one demon asked his brother.

 _" how do I know? we need to come up with something_ " the red demon answer.

Dante on the other hand sighs irritatedly as he looks at you and you just shrugged your shoulders off.

Today you met these two talkative demons and it's quite ironic to be exact as you prevent yourself to laugh.

" _Brother our guest is sighing and the other one is giggling,_ " the blue demon said Dante walks to the left then right while frowning irritably as if he is waiting patiently to hear the sarcasm?

" _SIGH? what is SIGH_?" the red one asked his demon brother.

" _Well, a sigh is when_ -" the blue demon was about to answer his brother when dante cut him off.

 _" Enough already! How long are you too gonna keep on carrying on like this? in case you didn't get it... I spell it out! your guest wants to go through got it?!_ " as Dante points the two demons the ground started to shake.

Dante lends me his pistols handguns to be exact.

 _" that's ebony and ivory take good care of that if any of these two demons will hurt you just shoot them do you know how to shoot? "_ You grimaced at Dante.

You nodded repeatedly at Dante.

Dante readied his sword as far as you know you always read the book on how to use a handgun why not give it a try right?

" _Stay at my back_ " Dante uttered.

 _" Our job here is to guard this door,"_ the blue demon said.

" _That's right we cannot let you pass_ ," the red one said as they started to stand up but as they stand their head is part of their weapon which makes you shock a little bit but composed yourself afterward.

You readied Dante's handgun and the two demons started to fight Dante as you started shooting them with a hand gun in both of your hands.

_**After The Fight** _

Dante finishes of the two demons. Only a sword is left which is their head and was sticking on the floor dante and you were about to go to the second door.

" _Wait_! " the blue one said.

 _" Yes wait_!" the other one said.

" _We have been waiting for a long time_ ," the red one said.

" _Yes! a very long time_ " the blue one replied this time.

 _" For someone stronger than us_ " the red speaks again.

 _" Someone who can control us_!" the blue one continues.

" _My name is agni_! " the red sword speak.

 _" And my name is Rudra! you shall take us with you_ " the blue sword named Rudra said.

" _We could be a great help_!" they both said Dante looks at you as if he's asking if it's a good choice to take them on our journey you laugh and giggled slightly Dante frowns as he looks at my face.

" _What?"_ I giggled.

" _Just give it a try_ ," I said to Dante, Dante sighs again.

" _Okay"_ As he touches his chin as if thinking.

 _" but in one condition!_ " Dante said offering a deal.

" _what is it_? " Agni muttered

" _name it_ " - Rudra replied together with his brother

They both said.

" _No_ " dante points to the blue one

" _Talking_ " he points again to the red one.

" _fair enough, as you wish,_ " both of the swords said.

Dante suddenly grab them and practices his moves after that you clap your hands at his performance then he cockily smirked at you.

" _Impressed_?" Dante asks I laugh loudly.

" _Impressive_ " the blue sword said Dante spanked both of the swords.

" _No talking!_ " Dante said again then the sword stop talking this time.

" _Good,_ " Dante said and I laugh again

" _Both of that swords are silly"_ as we started to walk on the next door

_**NO ONE'S POV** _

As the lady walks inside the room, a group of demons suddenly appear in front of her swinging their scythe onto her.

Lady jumps upwards and avoided them in an instant as she readied her submachine gun pointing down and launch a missile.

Lady swings herself up then stand calm as after the missile exploded killing all the demons then she came down and walks out of the room as if nothing happened.

Opening the door and taking a walk inside lady notice a big rock so she decided to sit on it as she massages her leg and reloaded her guns.

She was about to walk away when a voice suddenly snapped her

" _Well, well_ " lady points her gun at the bald man who's standing in front of her

 _" you've grown stronger_ ," The bald man said.

" _Go to hell_ ," the lady said to the man

" _You point a gun at me? your own kin? your dear papa?"_ the bald man sarcastically said

" _the only family I h_ _ad was my mother, and she's dead!"_ mary shouted at the man then she started shooting her gun onto her ruthless father then the bald man suddenly disappears

" _You break my heart_ ," the man named Arkham said lady points the both of her guns on the left and right sides as if finding the voice whereabouts.

 _" after all, it was I who gave you your name,_ " Arkham said lady looks up and point the gun on the ceiling as she looks at her father standing upside down on it.

 _" My darling daughter_! " Arkham shouted.

Lady's father suddenly grab her and throw her out of the tower even if she was falling she started shooting her father and a bullet slit on the bald creepy man's cheek


	7. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does your curiosity lead you to?

**_DANTE'S POV_ **

Y/n and I walk inside into another room through the huge door and noticed that a high cliff greeted us as I look up I noticed that a woman is falling from above I grab and hold tightly onto the woman's leg to prevent him from falling as I whistled cockily, on the other hand, Y/n looks at the woman's face and she points her fingers and I raised my eyebrow at her.

 _" Well this is my kind of rain, no wonder the sky looks so funny today "_ I muttered and a slight chuckle came out of my mouth

Y/n rolled her eyes at my behavior and clicked her tongue. The woman clicks her gun then points it at me.

 _" Let me go "_ The woman muttered still pointing her guns at me.

 _" Let you go? but it would be a waste if you ended up as just a pretty stain "_ I replied to her while she's still hanging upside down from my grasp.

The woman suddenly shoots on my head making me drop her and clicked my tongue. I looked down and notice that she inserted the blade of the launcher on the stone below me making her hang on it

" _What the hell was that for?! Here I am trying to help you and you show your thanks by shooting me?_ _"_ I said as she shoots me again on the head as a sign of her response and she swings herself up to sit on the launcher.

" _Well_ _,_ _what a brat_ ," I thought and spit the bullet out of my mouth.

" _W_ _hatever do as you please_ " I muttered, annoyed by her action as I touch my head massaging it, and to walk away and wipe the blood on the stone near me I look onto y/n and she stifled her laugh while I roll my eyes irritably.

" _Oh come on not you too "_ I grunt while muttering to her.

" _A_ _re you okay?_ " She asks slightly chuckling.

" _I_ _'_ _m beginning to think I've got rotten luck with women "_ I replied to her as she pats my shoulder and laughs lightly again.

 _" She's stubborn but you shouldn't talk to her that way "_ She giggled while we find another door to enter.

When Y/n and I find another door we proceed walking onto it as we ascended to the top of this tower.

**_Lady's/ Mary's POV_ **

Leaning my hand on the stone near me as I sat at the top of the launcher where I positioned it I notice that the man I shoot walks away annoyed and I slightly frown.

 _" So he's a demon too"_ I muttered and furrowed my brows while remembering the situation I saw just now where I shoot him straight in the head but he didn't die because of it.

**time skip**

**_Y/n's POV_ **

When You and Dante arrived on the top spot of the tower the both of you proceeded to walk onto the stairs but Dante stopped you he looks at you.

 _"_ _Y_ _/n_ _you should_ _stay here_ _"_ Dante muttered while looking at me.

 _"_ _B_ _ut_ _!_ _D_ _ante_ _! I_ _already said that_ _I_ _want to help you and_ _V_ _ergil "_ You replied while furrowing your brows in confusion.

 _"_ _Just_ _l_ _et me come with you! "_ You muttered again.

" _T_ _his is a family matter y/n_ _!_ _and_ _I_ _don't want to you to be hurt you cannot even protect yourself_ _! Y_ _ou're a human_ _. I know Vergil for decades he won't hesitate to kill you!_ " dante said as he ruffles his hair annoyed at my actions.

" _Just stay here, I promise I will save_ _V_ _ergil_ ," he said again.

 _" He won't hesitate to kill me? But... What about his actions the other day does it mean nothing to him?_ " You thought.

 _" B-but "_ You were about to reason out to Dante but he shut your mouth instead and you nodded slightly to Dante reluctant to say yes.

 _" Hide... Don't come out when I say so okay? "_ He calmly replied and ruffled your hair.

Then he proceeded to walk again as you hide onto the side of the stairs and gasp when you saw Vergil on his back staring onto the full moon as the raindrops strongly again. The clouds begin to form into dark colors as you looked onto both of them.

" _W_ _hy are you_ _even_ _doing this_ _V_ _ergil? Why are you_ _even_ _so obsessed with power? "_ You thought while clenching your fist tightly stopping yourself to run towards him and hug him so tight.

Your clothes are getting wet because of the rain but you don't even care you just wanted to look again at Vergil.

 _" You showed up,"_ he said then he turns around and looked at Dante.

 _" You sure know how to throw a party, no food, no drinks, and the babe just left,_ _"_ Dante said sarcastically on Vergil.

" _M_ _y sincerest apology brother. I was so eager to see you, I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash "_ Vergil retort back sarcastically this time.

" Whatever! At any rate, it's been a whole year since we last met... How about a kiss from your little brother? or better yet how about a kiss from THIS!" as Dante said he points his ivory at Vergil and you gasp again scared that Vergil might be hurt.

 _" DANTE YOU ASS I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SAVE YOUR BROTHER! "_ You thought.

 _" So this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion eh?_ _"_ Dante said still pointing his gun to Vergil.

 _" you got that right "_ Vergil replied and readied his sword.

They started running towards each other and begin to clash the sounds of swords was heard as they begin to attack to determine that someone on two of them might be lost.

You noticed that Vergil's hair was brushed down because of the strong drops of rain making him look identically like his brother Dante.

Dante proceeded to slide his sword onto the floor creating a few sparks on it as he slashes Vergil but Vergil just evaded it as he pushes Dante strongly just with the handle of his sword making Dante fly towards the stone but stopped abruptly.

Dante points his gun onto Vergil proceeding to shoot his brother but then Vergil fastly moves his sword moving it in a circular motion as he returns back the bullets that being fired at him back onto Dante and Dante this time slice all the bullets into half creating a soft snappy impact of the bullets

 _" Why do you refuse to gain power, the power of our father_ _S_ _parda,"_ Vergil asks Dante calmly.

You know that Vergil is not human the day he saves you neither Dante since it's his brother but you didn't think that they are the sons of Sparda the Legendary Dark Knight...

**_FLASHBACK_ **

**_( a/n; just imagine the old computers are established in this era okay haha)_ **

You were going to the library again wishing that you might see Vergil again then you opened the doors on the library making a cling sound signaling that someone walked inside as you saw Sasha the librarian gain and you smiled at her

 _" Hello,_ _S_ _asha! "_ You walked towards her table and she stopped writing onto her notebook

 _" Uh hi,_ _Y_ _/n?_ _... Y_ _/n right_ _.._ _? "_ She said while pushing her eyeglasses back to the bridge of her nose.

 _" Can I ask you something? "_ You slightly whisper on her while looking around the library making sure that no one would hear your whispers on Sasha.

 _" Of course "_ She smiled gleefully

 _" The guy from the other day is he here? "_ You closely move your mouth on her ear whispering.

 _" Oh..._ _I_ _haven_ _'_ _t seen him yet. I think he's not coming "_ She said.

You sadly look away but you just smile and look at her again and an idea pops into your mind.

 _" Uhm_ _...._ _can I use your computer? "_ You ask her.

She nodded and stand up on her sit while you walk around on her table and sit on the chair she seated.

You began searching on the search box

  
" _The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda_ " I muttered softly.

Sasha, on the other hand, grabs another chair and begins working on her notebook again not minding her surroundings.

You, on the other hand, begin clicking most of the website to read the content but some didn't match up on the story said to Vergil the other day until you stumble onto forum where an anonymous person posts something.

**_Cutiepieiscute18_ ** ****

_Hello does anyone of you here tried to read_

_the forbidden book named The dark knight Sparda?_

**_Blendedblood45_ ** ****

_I thought it's just a myth lololol but yeah_

_I've read it somewhere before hahaha_

**_Cutiepieiscute18_ ** ****

_REALLY?!! LOL SEND ME PLEASE I WANNA READ IT!_

**_Blendedblood45_ ** ****

_Okay, sure! Lemme find it first!_

**_Cutiepieiscute18_ ** ****

_Thankkkkkksssss!!!_

**_Blendedblood45_ ** ****

_Here!!_

******The Legendary Dark Knight** ****

**The Legend of Sparda** ****

**Long ago an ancient times a demon named Sparda** ****

**rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race.** ****

**He disguised his self as a human and fell** ****

**In** **love with a mortal human who's** **name is unknown** ****

******And** **he then bears twin sons that** **name** **is also unknown.** ****

**For the sake of his family and the human race** ****

**he uses his sword to shut the portal of the** ****

**demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from** ****

**the human world but since he was a demon** **he** ****

**himself his power was also trapped on the other side sealing him**.

You stopped reading the story and furrowed your brows.

 _" Why would_ _V_ _ergil read a story like this? What's the reason? "_ You thought and stand up again thanking Sasha for letting you use her computer she just nodded and smiled at you as you bid her goodbye then you begin to walk home.

**_PRESENT_ **

You snap out of your thought and looked at them again you saw how Dante got to shoot on the head by that woman you know for a fact that he won't be a human and so is Vergil.

Vergil has succumbed, he is obsessed with power but after all of these negative traits, you still like him with all of your heart cause deep down you know Vergil is not like that there is a reason why he became like that and you want to know why.

 _" Father?"_ Dante muttered as he chuckled sarcastically.

 _" I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all_ _"_ Dante said.

Then they begin to deadlock each other again then suddenly Dante's weapon clashes away and Vergil stabbed dante on the chest as you gasp and you started to run onto them

 _" NO! DANTE! "_ You shouted trying to stop Vergil then a hand grabbed you stopping you from your tracks.

You look and saw that the bald creepy man is holding you tightly on your wrist and you tried to wiggle them to escape his grasp. You look back to Vergil and notice him staring back at you. A tear fell out of your eyes with a crying soft voice you pleaded on Vergil.

 _"_ _Why?.... Stop this...Please...._ _"_ You pleaded still looking onto him as you wriggle your wrist wanting to escape.

" Why are you here Y/n... Do you wish to die as well? " Vergil monotonously replied in his cold voice as he looked at you with no emotion in his eyes.

 _"Y/n g-get-a-away"_ Dante said coughing I cried again.

 _" Please! Vergil! stop this, please! "_ You pleaded again then you notice that his eyes begin to turn into black like demon eyes it's like he got mad at what you said then Vergil push his Yamato deep inside Dante's chest then a pool of blood was drop on the floor.

 _"It seems like you care for him want me to take his head off and give it to you? "_ Vergil uttered.

You could swear you heard his voice turned into a demonic voice while he looked at you with his black eyes then it turned back to normal.

 _"Foolishness Dante foolishness, might control everything and without strength, you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself and you even bring a frail useless human "_ Then Vergil pushes his Yamato deep inside Dante again and slash it out.

He then grabs Dante's necklace and Slash Dante's hand. You wriggled your wrist and this time you escape from the bad man's grasp as you run towards Dante and kneel in front of him.

 _" D-dante... I'm_ _so_ _sorry_ _"_ You sobbed and you look towards Vergil then you clench your fist then stand and run towards Vergil and punched his chest but he just stands as if your punch was nothing to him at all.

 _" Stop it Y/n your efforts are useless_ " he replied and grabs your wrist tightly and pushed you away as your fall backward and a sobbed came out of your mouth.

 _" You...You're heartless Vergil! How come you can do that to your own brother! "_ You muttered while a large drop of tears flowed out of your eyes together with the rain.

 _" Arkham get her away "_ Arkham nodded then walked towards me as he punched your stomach so hard and all you notice is that black surrounding appears and you fell onto the cold wet floor

You look back again at Dante and he opens his eyes slightly you mouth sorry onto him and Vergil notice that then he walks and grabs Dante's rebellion and stabbed Dante on it then you close your eyes as darkness swallowing you.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **


	8. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew from the beginning that you desired all of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE  
> WARNING R18+
> 
> Contains a scene that is not suitable for young readers. Read at your own risk.  
> So this is the 1st time I will be making a smut chapter here at Wattpad cause I really need to do this smut part for the upcoming chapters that are stuck in my head and if you don't want to read the smut I suggest you skip it.
> 
> A/N ;
> 
> Oh my god HAHAHAHHAAHHA I can't believe I written this chapter but anyways sorry if Vergil is somehow a bit OOC here but I hope you like it! kindly vote and comment down! I'll be glad to replied to all of your comments. Lost too much blood writing this part

You can feel something or should you say someone is carrying you but you cannot afford to open your eyes since you're so weak and numb that you can't even move your body. Darkness is all that you can see and only the tapping of boots echoing in the walls is what you heard not until you lulled yourself back to sleep.

 _"_ _I need to get off here and help Dante...._ _"_ you thought silently praying that it would be heard.

Your body slightly trembled in fear and coldness, You don't even know your whereabouts then suddenly a bright light appears and a woman walked out onto it she looks so beautiful with her blonde hair flowing down to her shoulders and blue eyes while a bright light surrounds her.

She is wearing a white dress that compliments her figure as she walks towards you and stops in front of you then gently smiled.

 _" Y/n.... my dear... Don't fear me.. "_ she said smiling at you then you frowned.

 _" How did you know my name?"_ You ask while staring at her comforting eyes.

 _" I can't tell you that dear but I have to tell you something... "_ She said in her ever soothing voice.

 _" Please save_ _him..._ _M_ _y son.....Vergil... Y/n please save him "_ She uttered

 _" I will_ _... I will save Vergil_ " You replied.

" _Ve_ _rgil is_ _you_ _r son?_ " I thought while frowning.

 _" Yes... Vergil is my son dear I am a human but I fall in love with a demon named Sparda.... my love... I miss him dearly with all of my heart and both of my sons...._ _they_ _are too identical to their father.... the_ _both of them grow into_ _a handsome_ _man_ _... I miss them .... how I wish I could still live with them.... this could not have happened..._ " she replied sadly at you.

 _"Please dear..... save_ _him...._ _my son, he became like that when I died he became obsessed with might because he cannot save me when I was killed by the demons..... I did that so they could escape or else they will be killed,"_ she said with a teary eye then turns on her back to hide her tears.

 _" Please save him.... and dante also... I love both of them"_ She muttered again and her voice echoed in then she disappeared into a thin light.

You gasp from the re-occurring dream while still remembering every bit of what the beautiful woman said that is supposedly Vergil's mother.

Then you looked around the area and notice that you are inside a room and you're laying in a soft velvety bed with a wooden drawer on the right side of the bed and a balcony to the front

 _" A room inside this tower? "_ You thought as you looked onto the surroundings.

You notice someone standing in front of the window looking out onto the huge moon while the curtains flying onto the thin air because of the strong wind.

You pushed yourself out of the velvety bed as you walk onto that someone. You saw Vergil's back clutching his weapon with his left hand staring at the moon.

You walked onto him and hugged him from behind and you don't even know why you just did that but your mind says it all. You just need him You need to feel him and you don't care anymore as long as he's with you.

 _" Vergil..."_ You called his name softly feeling his coat on your arms.

He just hummed as he turned around and look at you. The wind blows making your soft hair blows in the left direction as you looked at him.

 _" Why_ _did you come here?_ _"_ he replied looking at you with his cold eyes without any emotion plastering on them.

 _" I need to see you... to stop you from doing this "_ You replied in your soft voice caressing his right arm.

 _" You don't need to do this... I know deep inside you are not like this..... Stop this Vergil "_ You replied softly while looking at his eyes pleading on him to stop this chaos as you cups his cheek and caress it with your thumb.

He looks at you and you notice slightly pained expressions appear in his eyes but he blinks it away and changes it into his cold demeanor again and he looks away.

You grabbed him by his collar making him look at you as you kiss him slowly and gently on the lips. He was shocked at first but composed his self afterward and fluttered his eyes closed while responding to your kiss slowly.

The two of you fought in dominance as both of your kisses became fiery and full of passion then he groans. You can feel the tingling sensation down there and on your stomach just by hearing that as he deepens the kiss.

You fluttered your eyes open and look onto his. You realized that you love this man ever since you started dreaming about him.

" Vergil... why would u do this? You're turning this place into demon Ville... " You said as a drop of tears falls on your eyes.

You remember all the screams of the people that had been killed by the demons. Many had been killed and It's so sad that they experience this horrid situation.

 _" I need to do this, not even you can stop me from doing this. You don't understand I need more power,_ " he coldly replied back to me.

You look into his eyes seeing the agony, pain, and regret plastering on them.

 _" Y-you don't need to do this! many had been killed! Vergil Stop!"_ You replied frustratedly.

You hugged him tight but he didn't hug you back.

 _" No... I need to do this "_ he replied clearly not wanting to do what you said.

You looked onto him again this time and kisses his lips his body went rigid again but he closes his eyes and responds to your kisses again.

He put his hands onto your waist and pull you towards him as kisses you gently the kiss is so soft that you even wonder if this is the Vergil that want to turn this city into a demon Ville.

This Vergil that is kissing you is somehow a human.

He bites your lips hardly this time as you gasp from his roughness. He then pushes his tongue inside of your mouth and battles with your tongue. You moaned and he pulls away this time and You gasp for air a thin string of saliva are connecting between you and Vergil and looked into his eyes and he kisses you again on the lips then down to your neck.

You moaned his name satisfies with what he did to you. He hums in delight and started undressing you as your dress slowly fell down from your shoulder down into the floor with a soft thud.

You stand in front of him wearing only your lace bra and undies making you blush and you gasp as you feel the sudden cold air lingering on your body then Vergil grabs both of your legs and you encircled them onto his waist tightly.

 _" I can't control myself. H-he wants you "_ He said his voice changing into deeper ones as if another person is controlling him but instead of being afraid you just looked into his eyes and caresses his cheek.

He growls then he walked towards the bed and sits on it while you on the other hand sitting on his lap as he kisses you again.

You respond to it again and feeling the tingling sensation of your stomach that your craving for.

He then kisses and nipped on your neck and collarbone marking you a hickey that is sure will leave a souvenir for tomorrow but you don't care you just tilted your head and moaned for him.

The only thing that you mind for now is him and you want him. Moaning from what he did you grab his hair while he unclasp your bra and he throws it away You tried blocked your arms onto your breast as if hiding your body from him he grabs it and moves it away.

 _" No don't you're beautiful "_ Vergil muttered and you blush and look away as he put his hands on your chin making you turn your head towards him.

He kisses you again and you grab his hair tightly as he groans. Moans are heard in every corner of the room.

Vergil shrugged off his blue coat and throws it nowhere underneath of it was a black vest and an ascot wrapped around his neck as he grabs it and throws the cravat away he then proceeds to pull his black vest off while I on the other hand begin unbuckling his belt and helping him to remove his pants off and throws it away and then he kicks his boots this time.

You stared at his sculptured abs and caresses it lightly and hardly gulps as he touches your waist and grabs your waist and turn as he pushes you on the bed and pulls your panties off.

He then spread your legs wide open as he slowly caresses your clit and massages it. Your mouth parted in pleasure as you look at him pleadingly he then slowly kneels and dive his face on it as you tried to stop him.

 _"Oh.. god... Vergil no- ah"_ you were cut off when you feel his tongue licking your clitoris then he slowly inserted his finger inside your wet pearl making you flinch in pain but later on fade away.

You grabbed the velvety sheets as your legs start to tremble in pleasure Vergil started to move his fingers inside you while your arch your back and when he noticed that you started dripping so much this time he licks your clitoris more and moves his hand fastly.

 _" Vergil... oh! Hnggg! "_ you keep on moving your head right and left when you started feeling a knot down there you curled your toes while you grabbed his hair tightly and your other hand on the velvety sheets.

You looked at him as he lewdly licks your pearl so fast while pumping you with his fingers

 _" ... I'm gonna cum..."_ You whispered softly to him as you notice his eyes glint lustily staring at you

You then arch your back as you rolled your eyes at the back of your head while calling out his name loudly in pleasure he stops and looks at you lay in the bed with your weak and trembling body he then licks his fingers while you stared at him.

This time he also takes off his boxers and you stared at his large manhood you blush clearly shocked at what you've seen he then caresses your face as you look into his eyes this time.

You were quite shocked Vergil is looking at you like he loves you dearly

You closed your eyes feeling his hand on your cheek cupping it then open your eyes and look at him he slowly leaned down and kisses you passionately and you responded back.

He then kisses your cheek down to your neck and collarbone again and gently grabs your breast and massages your nipples in circles you gasped in pleasure and looked at him weakly in the eyes when he stops while blushing

 _" V-Vergil...don't s-stop"_ You replied meekly.

Your breathing is starting to get ragged as he breathes heavily then he begins to bite your earlobe while you dig your nails deeply on his back.

He huskily whispers and groans on your ear this time as he leans down to your chest and licked your breast and bites on it gently making your other hand grabs on his hair tightly and a moan erupted in your mouth.

 _" Oh my god... V-Vergil "_ You moaned onto him.

He then put he traces his finger on your clit clearly teasing you while you squirm under him. He slowly touched it with his fingers feeling the wetness and slickness on his hand. He then uses his other hand to rubs and massages your breast.

He then crawls between your legs while he intertwined both of his hands with yours above your head.

 _"_ _..._ _Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop "_ he softly whispers right behind your ear.

You nodded slowly he then grabs both of your legs close to his and uses his other hand to insert his manhood slowly on you fully and then intertwined his hands again with yours.

Pain crosses on your face as you look at him teary-eyed he stops while waiting for you to adjust to his size and kisses your tears away.

You tightly hold his hand while he on the other hands kisses your lips again distract you from the pain he then breaks away from the kiss looking at your face while you breathe heavily

 _"Go on_ _...._ _"_ You softly replied looking at him gently.

He then slowly moves but instead of pain, pleasure flows down there as you moaned out.

Vergil started to move a bit when he notices your face laced with pleasure he loves it when you begged onto him weakly like this with your pleading look on your face and your lust-filled voice begging for him to move more.

He loves the way your legs trembled in pleasure when he goes deep inside you, the way your nails scratching and digging on his back, the way you arch your back and curl your toes.

The way you breathe heavily when he moves inside you repeatedly and you trying not to moan so loud while you bite your lips hardly. He just loves it so much that he can't even control his Nelo Angelo inside him.

One thing for sure Vergil wants to see you in mess underneath him. He wants you to remember this the way he makes love with you.

Vergil noticed that he hit your spot when your legs slightly trembled and your lips parted in pleasure he then smirks and repeatedly hit it making him grunt in pleasure when you clench yourself into him

 _" Oh_ _hh god~ right there, please..._ _"_ You moaned loudly not minding if someone will hear you but you only think about him tonight you just want every inch of him.

Vergil then sit-ups and grab your legs and put his hands on your waist tightly and started pivoting deeply and fastly inside.

Your mind is a mess, everything is so good, the pleasure is so good. you don't even know how you sound so different on Vergil today.

You were begging for him to cum inside you.

" _look at you... so beautiful... I wanna be inside you over and over again... "_ Vergil huskily whispered.

You moaned deliriously not even know what to reply on the other hand Vergil clearly liking what he sees he groans in pleasure and move for more.

 _"_ _Damn... s_ _o tight.... so tight"_ He whispers huskily in his hoarse voice.

He then holds your waist more tightly then again while you started feeling the tingling sensation again. You hold tightly on Vergil's arms clearly signaling him that you're cumming.

Vergil groans this time and moves at an inhuman speed making you moan loudly again and writhes under him then you weakly looked at Vergil in your half-lidded eyes. Vergil's hands slowly turning into a demon but flicker and turned back into a human again.

Vergil looks at you lustily still banging on you in his inhuman speed then you begin to squirms underneath him and clench the sheet tightly while curling your toes indicating to him that you might come of a sudden.

Looking at him weakly while gasping your mouth turning into a slight ' O' and breathing heavily, begging him to cum inside of you.

Feeling the knot down there you began arching her back as you roll your eyes upwards and you hold Vergil's arms tightly Then suddenly the both of you came onto each other as Vergil's semen started filling out on your womb.

A gasp escaped from your mouth as you called his name on the other hand grunt in pleasure on your ear while he kisses your lips and pulls his manhood out slowly.

Vergil looks at your pearl and notices the semen started dripping out slowly and he smirks in delight clearly liking what he sees

he rolled on the other side of the bed and looks you in your weak state.

 _" I love you "_ You whispered softly to him as you close your eyes clearly tired of what both of you have done.

Vergil's eyes looked at you wide open then he smiles slightly and kisses your forehead while he pulls you towards him and you, on the other hand, hug him tightly as he draped his arms around your waist.

 _" sleep now "_ When he said that you suddenly found yourself lulled back to sleep as darkness filled your vision again.


	9. Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You the reader want to stop the clashing of the two brothers to prevent a bloodbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if somehow the characters are a bit OOC bear with me.

**_Dante's POV_ **

**_( This is the scene before chapter 8 happened )_ **

Vergil and I are clashing viciously when I made a wrong move as his Yamato flung straight into my stomach and stabbed me by it making me groan in pain.

" _Foolishness Dante, foolishness_ " Vergil uttered staring at me intently with his eyes.

" _Might controls everything and without might you cannot protect anything_ " Vergil uttered again clearly annoyed at my actions.

Still groaning in pain he begins to pull out the Yamato making the blood splattered in the air and fall down on a wet rough floor.

" _Let alone yourself,_ " Vergil remarked he then grabs the amulet that was given to me by our mother.

I was about to take the amulet back when he shoves away and slit my hands with his Yamato.

I heard the desperate pleas and shouts of Y/n on Vergil saying to let herself go. I looked at her and slowly fell onto the cold wet floor and stared at y/n who got captured by the bald man.

She wriggles and tries to escape onto the said man while she mouths something to me. Black dots started to appear in my eyes and then a flash of a memory slip on my mind where my mother Eva hide me in the hands of Mundus still looking at y/n I saw how she received a punch in her stomach by the bald man.

I clenched my hand tightly as I saw y/n let out a cry of pain and she keep saying sorry to me and slowly pass out. Vergil walked away as he grabs my rebellion and me on the other hand trying to stand up again he then suddenly turned around and stabbed me by the use of my rebellion this time.

 _"Do you finally have it? "_ I heard a voice simply asking Vergil.

 _" Yes, now the spell of Sparda cast will be broken,"_ Vergil replied as I heard Vergil said those they all walked away while I heard a faint tapping of boots away from me. All the memories when we are young begin to reappear in my mind.

All that I heard is a voice... A demon voice... asking for madness asking me to kill my brother

My eyes are still closed tightly while the pain surges into my veins.

I can feel the anger, the madness, and an intent feeling of killing Vergil with my bare hands. I want to hurt him, to kill him to torture him.

All of a sudden my rebellion eyes let out a sudden red light while it suddenly flows away all the raindrops of the rain surge up in the air as if being stopped by time.

I stand up and run fast onto Vergil to punched him but he turns to me and stops me with his sword.

" _I see, a devil inside you has awakened_ " Vergil calmly replied and I squinted my eyes onto the bald man and saw him carrying y/n.

I glared towards my brother and gritted my teeth while breathing heavily clearly emphasizing my anger. I grab his sword and push it away making him fly by the impact but he flips and stands on the floor proudly. Vergil readied his self to fight on me again when the bald man stops him.

 _" Wait, we should leave, for the moment we have all that we need_ _,_ _"_ the bald man said referring to Vergil.

" _Arkham, give_ _her_ _to me_ " Vergil responds as the said man named Arkham gives y/n's passed-out body to Vergil.

I was about to run towards them to stopped them again when Vergil jumps down to the tower while carrying y/n and Arkham to follow. I clenched my hand tightly in anger and my demon soul appeared and take charged of my body.

 _" ARGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_ I cried and waves of light flow out of my body as I fell again onto the cold wet floor and darkness embedded my mind again.....

**_TIMESKIP (NO ONE'S POV)_ **

Dante opened his eyes and look at the surroundings around him he noticed that he was still at the top of the tower. He then remembers what happened earlier causes him to clench his fist tightly and gritted his teeth. Dante snapped out of his thought.

" _There's no use in getting mad I need to take Y/n back,_ " Dante thought.

He slowly stands and ripped the right sleeve of his coat and grabs his rebellion that is laying on the wet floor he then put his sword on his back and walked towards the pit of the tower and he looked down.

" _Quite high but it doesn't matter... Y/n don't worry I'll come and save you_ " Dante thought.

Dante clenches both of his hands and punches the stone beside him angrily making it burst out because of the strong impact.

He looked at his hands and smirks cockily. Dante's mind is saying to save y/n in the hands of his brother he cannot afford to lose that girl at all, after all that girl is naive and innocent.

Dante jumps down into the tower as he falls down a bunch of flying red demons emerge and begins to surge towards Dante, Dante on the other hand started shooting them.

 _" Woohoo!"_ Dante shouted in excitement while shooting the bunch of flying red demons who were about to hoard him while Dante tries to avoid the demon's attack and also killing the other demons around him.

While shooting Dante kicks the nearest demon on his right side and the bunch of other demons encircled him yet he kills all of them while using his guns with ease.

Dante started to shoots at the demons and throws his rebellion down straight who were about to hoard at him again yet they started to disappear since Dante's rebellion is trapping on their way.

Dante shoots the handle of the rebellion and the rebellion falls down straight to the demons who got stabbed on to it as fire emerges to the side of the rebellion then Dante runs at inhuman speed and grabs his swords and flies onto his side.

The sword was so shiny that it let out a few sparkling glints. Dante was about to fall down when a big flying humanoid creature appears and eats Dante.

**_( this scene this time happened after you make love with Vergil >_< )_ ** ****

**_VERGIL'S POV_**  
  
I stared at y/n who's sleeping peacefully beside me on the velvet bed while snoring softly the light of the moon glint onto her making her looked like a beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole life.

I lightly caressed y/n cheeks earning a slight moan of annoyance from her and wraps her arms around me. I chuckled slightly but then I remembered what I needed to do today I shouldn't have done this to her not even y/n could be a hindrance to me getting power.

I took out her arms that wrapping around me slowly and moves away from the sheets from my body and walk toward my discarded clothes softly.

I don't want y/n to wake up and try to restrict me from doing these things I need to do this. I started wearing clothes and walked towards y/n. I kissed her forehead and lightly caress her cheek again.

I walked out of the quarters locking it and begin walking towards Arkham as we begin our mission this time.

**_TIMESKIP_ **

" _People once cried out in fear of this tower. temen-ni-gru, a foundation that brought out fear.....fear.... yes fear, can you feel it? the rage and agonies of the people. those who were confined here with their desires for evil being unfulfilled. it was all because Sparda slammed the door to the demon world in their faces"_ I close my eyes tightly trying to control my annoyance on Arkham who keeps blubbering and muttering while the door shakes and begins to open in front of me.

I opened my eyes and started walking inside not bothering with his murmurs but when I didn't hear a footstep following me. I stopped and looked back onto him as I saw him looking back also as if waiting for someone.

 _" What's wrong?"_ I calmly asked Arkham.

 _" Nothing"_ Arkham replied while I begin to walk inside again and Arkham slowly following me.

**_NO ONE'S POV_ **

After Dante killed the giant humanoid flying creature. The creature shouts in pain as if it was its last dying words then the creatures begin to fall down creating a big sound of a thud, shaking the ground a because of the impact while on the other side lady or should we say mary curses on the sudden thud and points both of her gun onto the creature in front of her.

All of a sudden Dante erupted in the eyes of the creature and blood also erupted around it just like waterfalls showering dante on it. Lady points her gun to dante while Dante wriggles his body to wipe out the blood around him while looking at the stone and a word carved on it.

 _welcome_ with a _sign_ of clown on it.

 _" So, this is the next stage?"_ Dante _asks_ mary without looking at her.

 _" Wait,"_ the lady said as she stops Dante from entering the place Dante turns around and saw the lady pointing a gun at him again.

 _" If you're asking for a date, forget it, cause I make it a point not to go out with women who shoot me in the head "_ Dante cockily said as swipes away the gun but the lady return to point it again at him.

" _Date a demon? I'm not that desperate besides I really don't care for a guy who stinks like blood"_ Mary replied sarcastically and Dante sniffs his body as if smelling if he stinks like blood.

" _You're right,_ " Dante said Dante grabs his gun on points the gun on the side of mary's head while mary grabs her gun and points it beside Dante's heads as they kill the demons who reappear again they started killing it.

" _S_ _o tell me, what's your name?_ " Dante asks mary.

 _" I don't have a name"_ mary replies still shooting at the demons.

 _" Okay, then what should I call you?"_ Dante asks again.

" _I don't care, whatever you want_ " mary replied.

 _"Whatever lady"_ Dante said

 _"Where's the woman earlier ? "_ lady asks on dante , Dante flies towards and leaves the lady behind.

 _" You don't need to know and I leave this to you cause I don't want to miss the party"_ Dante shouted.

 _" Who counted on you anyway?"_ lady retorts and started killing the demons again.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!


	10. Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante encounters the redhead demoness and you the reader still entice about what happened to you and Vergil

**_3RD PERSON'S POV_ **

Y/n slightly groans and touches the other side of the bed but feels nothing just the white sheets and pillow instead. She sits in reflex up from the bed causes her a slight pain down there.

A sudden clicked of fraction and the scene earlier slipt on her mind causes a scarlet shade rosed up on her cheeks as she tried to calm herself down.

She looked at the other side of the bed and a frown embedded on her face when she noticed Vergil is not around and not leaving any slight traces.

It hurt her leaving her alone after making love to him and besides what would she expect that Vergil loves her? hah! she must be dreaming if that was true, after all, it's her fault she pushes herself onto him and now she should face the consequences of what happened.

She wants to cry but instead of crying she just calm herself again and breathe trying to ease herself.

She looked at the wooden table beside the bed and found new clothes folded neatly and clean maybe Vergil did that to her and now she found herself effortlessly smiling while a bit earlier she wants to cry this man really changes her mood in a matter of seconds and she can't help it at all.

The fact that Vergil can changes her mood makes her smile also just what happened to her? She slowly slipt outside the bed to not hurt herself down there.

 _" he_ _is a bit rough earlier, "_ Y/n blushes at her thought and slightly shaken her head to snapped out of it.

She grabs the neatly folded undies and new clothes to wear and found a woman sandal at the side of the table and wears and frown why these sandals fit exactly like her foot size.

Y/n walked towards the huge door and slowly opened it as it creaks hearing it echoing in the hallway. She was slightly nervous maybe a demon make a way towards her but she sighs in relief when she notices there is no one not even a shadow then she begins to walk while the tapping of her shoes echoing around.

\----- ♤ ;

Dante walked inside a huge room when he notices that it resembles somehow a music hall where bands and others perform.

Two large speakers both stand side by side while the candles are somehow decorated around in a strange pattern.

Dante was about to walk towards it when the bats started to circle around Dante's body then afterward formed into a lady in front of him with somehow a green light-colored skin and uses her light red-colored hair to avoid her breast being seen while the bats form like a long skirt flowing down to the floor.

The lady laughs maniacally and the bats are flying around her not hurting her as if the bats are part of her she then puts her hands on her waist.

 _" hmmm... welcome sir, "_ The lady said seductively while her red eyes look at Dante's bluish ones.

She then took a step towards Dante while Dante on the other hand eyeing her body up and down.

 _" Is this your first time here? "_ The lady asks in her most soothing and seductive voice.

 _" You'll be nice to me, don't you? "_ Dante replied while the lady laughs seductively again and graze her hand on Dante's cheek she then walk around slowly on dante while grazing her hands-on Dante's right shoulder down to his back and left shoulder this time.

 _" I'll treat you so nicely, you'll never want to leave "_ she replied again.

 _" Now that's what I'm talking about, "_ Dante said he then tries to hold both of his hands on the front hem of his pants but grabs his sword.

The lady walks away from her bats flying around her leading towards the staircase up to the stage she then turns onto Dante she then blows a breath.

Violet's electric sparks flow out her mouth circling her hands sparking in every bit as she points her hands to dance signaling him to come onto her.

 _" Then come on sugar "_ She replied.

Dante readied his sword and run towards the said lady started fighting on her.

**_AFTER DANTE FIGHT ON THE REDHEAD DEMON_ ** **_ESS_ **

The redhead demon was about to fall on the floor when Dante catches her a gasp flow out of her mouth.

 _" Oh! , my you're so sweet "_ She said voice still lingering a seductive tone caressing Dante's shoulder she then suddenly bites Dante but Dante clicked his gun on the redhead demon shooting her on her stomach.

The she-demon weakly falls on Dante's arms again gasping in pain.

 _" You think so, wouldn't you?_ " Dante replied.

 _" All right... I'll help you_ " She replied caressing Dante's cheek she then touches his lips.

 _" Your father was a handsome devil "_ she added still caressing Dante's face.

Dante looks away while the she-demon grabs him on the chin making him look at her again.

 _" But you're no slouch yourself "_ she added again.

She then slowly falls her hands away as a ball of light appears widely and she transforms into a black electric guitar but the strings are made of somehow sparkly and electric violet string.

Dante started playing on it strumming hardly as he sings into some kind of rock songs, imagining it like he was in his concert and somehow transform it into some kind of weapon while slicing it in the air, it transforms again into electric guitar until the last best of song drops.

Dante, on the other hand, enjoys it and walks on the other door this time opening it and found along a quiet hallway in front of him he then started walking.

\----- ♤ ;

Y/n slowly walked around the long quiet hallways when creepy animalistic groans echoing on the hall are heard her legs begin to wobble weakly while her hands tremble in horror.

She slowly walks backward when a skeletal demon appeared with a large scythe in both of his hand in the hallway she turns on her back and started running again but the demon hordes towards her while she on the other hand scream in terror she doesn't want to die, she wants to see Vergil!

 _" AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK HELP! "_ she shouted in a loud voice while breathing heavily.

The demon was about to slice her scythe onto her when she saw Dante on the other side of the hall then started killing it saving her again.

 _" Y/n! I'm glad I saw you! I heard your voice and thought it was familiar "_ Dante said helping y/n to stand up slowly.

" _Thank you again dante ... and I'm really sorry,"_ y/n said slightly ashamed.

" _There is nothing to be sorry y/n besides this thing already started, there's no turning back_ "he replied back at y/n.

\------- ♤ ;

Lady, on the other hand, is still fighting the demons using her bazooka and shot it making the demons fly towards the stone-hard wall together.

Putting back her launcher on her back. She begins to use her guns shooting at the remaining demons while throwing her pistol in the air and biting the magazine on her mouth while waiting for the pistol to fall down. She put back her guns when the last bullet fell as she uses her pistol this time putting the magazine with bullets on it.

" Welcome back " She stated when there is no other demons remained this time.

She then begins to walk towards the doors where Dante entered earlier walk in.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **


End file.
